List of Episodes
Click the link in blue to see detailed episode summaries and screenshots. * 01 "Gun Dance ~dance~" "Jūbu ~dance~" (銃舞 ~dance~) 2004-04-05 After losing all his comrades, a young Galza fighter Pete attempts to evade Royalist cordons and get to safety. His chances are rather slim, but a strange young woman who appears out of nowhere, single-handedly deals with his pursuers, but still refuses to tell him her name may change the situation a bit... * 02 "Crimson Moon ~crimson~" "Kōgetsu ~crimson~" (紅月 ~crimson~) 2004-04-12 Margaret Burton's life goes as usual, that is, with no changes in sight, until the day when her former tutor Vanessa Rene's present makes one of her seemingly forever lost memories come back. * 03 "Blue Moon ~moon~" "Sōgetsu ~moon~" (蒼月 ~moon~) 2004-04-19 Madlax is assigned to assassinate the Royalist Commander-in-Chief, Guen McNichol, but there is something bothering her: the customer in this case is Commander McNichol himself. * 04 "Temptation ~ask~" "Yūwaku ~ask~" (誘惑 ~ask~) 2004-04-26 Margaret's classmate Anna Moré kills her own father and then walks out of a third floor window. Police investigator Maclay Marini is convinced that there is a reason behind this murder and is ready to give everything to find the truth. * 05 "Non-Existent ~none~" "Muzai ~none~" (無在 ~none~) 2004-05-03 A boy from Nafrece, Chris Krana, secretly travels to Gazth-Sonika in hope to meet his father, of whom he only knew from his late mother's words. And, since Chris' father is thought to be Min Durk, the leader of Galza, Madlax is hired as his bodyguard. * 06 "Will ~leave~" "Yuigon ~leave~" (遺言 ~leave~) 2004-05-10 A classmate invites Margaret to a soirée, but her omniscient maidservant Elenore soon finds out that some suspicious individuals are on the guest list, too... * 07 "Picture Book ~nature~" "Ehon ~nature~" (繪本 ~nature~) 2004-05-17 At Vanessa's suggestion, Margaret hires Eric Gillain, a bibliodetective, whose job is to search for rare manuscripts, to find another copy of her "picture book". Soon enough, it becomes apparent to him, that a trip to Gazth-Sonika is necessary. * 08 "Soul Word ~soul~" "Kongen ~soul~" (魂言 ~soul~) 2004-05-24 Enfant showed interest in Gillain's investigation, and although Madlax was successful in saving his life once, the journey into the combat zone, where the people who allegedly know something about the Book live, still lies before them. * 09 "Remaining Scent ~scent~" "Zankō ~scent~" (残香 ~scent~) 2004-05-31 Luciano, a friend and colleague of Madlax, decides to leave Gazth-Sonika and his business for good, but before that, he has to complete one last assignment in Nafrece... * 10 "Erosion ~dive~" "Shinshoku ~dive~" (侵触 ~dive~) 2004-06-07 Shocked by an unintentionally overheard conversation, Vanessa desperately seeks for any proof of Bookwald Industries' involvement in the Gazth-Sonikan war. Since the official data appears impeccable, she asks a familiar hacker Badgis for help. * 11 "Foreign Country ~object~" "Ikoku ~object~" (異国 ~object~) 2004-06-14 Before canceling the connection, Badgis managed to save the retrieved data on a random terminal, which "happens" to be belonging to a Gazth-Sonikan teenager. Eager to see the data, Vanessa immediately travels there. * 12 "Lost Will ~close~" "Shoui ~close~" (消意 ~close~) 2004-06-21 Saved in the last second by Madlax, Vanessa nevertheless intends to go public with the data she discovered, and although Madlax finds such recklessness dangerous, she somehow fails to have it her way. * 13 "Awakening Sound ~awake~" "Kakumei ~awake~" (覚鳴 ~awake~) 2004-06-28 In Nafrece, Margaret meets Carrossea Doon, who may know something about her Book. In Gazth-Sonika, Vanessa is desperate to find the encryption key to unlock the data, but a sudden call from SSS disrupts her plans. * 14 "Forgotten Memory ~memory~" "Bōsō ~memory~" (忘想 ~memory~) 2004-07-05 After walking into Enfant's trap, Madlax is unscathed physically but appears to have lost her memories again. Meanwhile, in Nafrece, Margaret's Book draws to itself new unknown forces... * 15 "False Dispute ~camouflage~" "Gisou ~camouflage~" (偽争 ~camouflage~) 2004-07-12 Vanessa and Limelda Jorg's actions brought Madlax's memories back, however, she is still troubled by what she briefly saw when she triggered the "trap". * 16 "Gun Rhyme ~moment~" "Jūin ~moment~" (銃韻 ~moment~) 2004-07-19 Madlax and SSS find a publisher who is ready to release the data that Vanessa found on Bookwald's involvement with Gazth-Sonika, but apparently, they both underestimate Enfant's power... * 17 "Instant Death ~reunion~" "Setsuna ~reunion~" (刹那 ~reunion~) 2004-07-26 Vanessa and Madlax manage to escape, but Enfant soon frames them for murdering a member of the royal family, forcing them to hide in the combat zone. Margaret, who has seen it in the news, immediately travels to Gazth-Sonika, accompanied by Elenore and Carrossea Doon. * 18 "Double Separation ~duo~" "Sōri ~duo~" (双離 ~duo~) 2004-08-02 All pieces are in motion: Limelda desperately tries to cope with the truth about her whole life, Madlax searches for the truth behind her past, Margaret is ready to deal with Enfant if they help her to find Vanessa, and Vanessa herself hurriedly learns to shoot. * 19 "Target Book ~holy~" "Ehon ~holy~" (獲本 ~holy~) 2004-08-09 Fighting their way through all cordons and front lines, Madlax and Margaret strive to meet the only person who can share with them the knowledge about Margaret's Holy Book and their own destinies. Meanwhile, Carrossea makes an unexpected move, too. * 20 "True Fight ~wish~" "Shinsō ~wish~" (真争 ~wish~) 2004-08-16 Against all customs and traditions, Madlax is granted the right to unveil a small part of her past. But will she be able to cope with it? And is it really the entire truth? * 21 "Light Confession ~guilty~" "Kokuhaku ~guilty~" (告薄 ~guilty~) 2004-08-30 With the last of the Holy Books brought to her by Carrossea, Margaret is finally able to reach the Door of Truth and regain some of her and his memories. However, for Carrossea this knowledge is far more dangerous than for her... * 22 "Shooting Emotion ~rage~" "Gekijō ~rage~" (撃情 ~rage~) 2004-08-30 Margaret refused to learn the truth of her own past and is now fully under Friday Monday's control. Meanwhile, Limelda madly stalks down Madlax - what will result out of their confrontation? * 23 "Straying Heart ~doubt~" "Meishin ~doubt~" (迷心 ~doubt~) 2004-09-06 Loss, doubt, and an unexpected friend: which one is stronger in Madlax's heart and what will be her next step towards her and Margaret's mutual past? * 24 "Devoting Heart ~hearts~" "Kenshin ~hearts~" (献心 ~hearts~) 2004-09-13 Madlax, "the woman who cannot die", goes to meet Margaret Burton, but Elenore, critically wounded and unarmed, arrives there before her. * 25 "Holy Blood ~saint~" "Seiketsu ~saint~" (聖血 ~saint~) 2004-09-20 Once again, she was too late. Margaret, fully under Monday's control, returns to the Door of Truth to learn the truth about her past in all its entirety. After that, Monday is finally able to share his own truth. * 26 "Broken pieces ~pupil~" "Kakera ~pupil~" (欠片 ~pupil~) 2004-09-27 The Absolute Truth lies before Margaret, the full knowledge of her past, her sins, and the lives of Madlax, Friday Monday, Carrossea Doon... the truth about the world, the humanity, and herself. And it is she, the girl who has the Gift, who must make a decision on how to deal with all of it.